


Tumblr Shorts

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multi, Parent Desmond Miles, Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: My Tumblr got deactivated December 2 2019 so if I find any short fic (or fic-like stuff) I have saved from it, I'll post it here.
Relationships: Desmond Miles & Elijah Miles, Desmond Miles/Alex Mercer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_I do not have the ask/prompt for this one saved, but it was something about Desmond picking up Elijah from school. Posted to Tumblr in November 2018_

* * *

*Desmond swings into the parking lot in a dope li'l convertible*

"Aayyyy Eli! Sorry about the wait; traffic was wild! Hey hey please don't gimme that grumpy look... Here c'mon get in, get your seatbelt on, I've got a surprise... Kiddo, we're going to the beach!! And I brought some of those salted eggplant chips you love so much!! And I heard there'll be fireworks!!"


	2. protocreed overwatch

alex: we have to get this payload to the checkpoint!!

desmond: I’d like to put _my_ payload in _your_ checkpoint… if u know what i mean

alex: *blank stare*

desmond: I mean your butt

(meanwhile, shaun is tracer because he’s british and has low hitpoints)


End file.
